Forum:A meowth seems to be crashing my game
i located a village with /locate and when i teleport to it my game freez and then crash, i logged in many times and the same thing happen i dont understand coding and those things but the crash report was telling me that an error happend because of an entity and it is meowth here the crash report Minecraft Crash Report WARNING: coremods are present: Contact their authors BEFORE contacting forge // Who set us up the TNT? Time: 7/31/17 4:06 PM Description: Ticking entity java.lang.ClassCastException: pokecube.core.interfaces.capabilities.DefaultPokemob cannot be cast to net.minecraft.entity.EntityLivingBase at pokecube.core.database.abilities.p.Pickup.onUpdate(Pickup.java:20) at pokecube.core.ai.thread.logicRunnables.LogicMovesUpdates.doServerTick(LogicMovesUpdates.java:101) at pokecube.core.entity.pokemobs.helper.EntityAiPokemob.func_70071_h_(EntityAiPokemob.java:776) at pokecube.core.entity.pokemobs.helper.EntityHungryPokemob.func_70071_h_(EntityHungryPokemob.java:224) at pokecube.core.entity.pokemobs.helper.EntityPokemobBase.func_70071_h_(EntityPokemobBase.java:553) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72866_a(World.java:1976) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72866_a(WorldServer.java:833) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72870_g(World.java:1939) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72939_s(World.java:1753) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72939_s(WorldServer.java:614) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71190_q(MinecraftServer.java:761) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71217_p(MinecraftServer.java:665) at net.minecraft.server.integrated.IntegratedServer.func_71217_p(IntegratedServer.java:239) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:523) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:745) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Thread: Server thread Stacktrace: at pokecube.core.database.abilities.p.Pickup.onUpdate(Pickup.java:20) at pokecube.core.ai.thread.logicRunnables.LogicMovesUpdates.doServerTick(LogicMovesUpdates.java:101) at pokecube.core.entity.pokemobs.helper.EntityAiPokemob.func_70071_h_(EntityAiPokemob.java:776) at pokecube.core.entity.pokemobs.helper.EntityHungryPokemob.func_70071_h_(EntityHungryPokemob.java:224) at pokecube.core.entity.pokemobs.helper.EntityPokemobBase.func_70071_h_(EntityPokemobBase.java:553) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72866_a(World.java:1976) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72866_a(WorldServer.java:833) at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72870_g(World.java:1939) -- Entity being ticked -- Details: Entity Type: pokecube_ml:meowth (pokecube.core.entity.pokemobs.GenericPokemob52) Entity ID: 572 Entity Name: Meowth Entity's Exact location: 715.88, 70.00, 723.78 Entity's Block location: World: (715,70,723), Chunk: (at 11,4,3 in 44,45; contains blocks 704,0,720 to 719,255,735), Region: (1,1; contains chunks 32,32 to 63,63, blocks 512,0,512 to 1023,255,1023) Entity's Momentum: 0.00, -0.08, 0.00 Entity's Passengers: [] Entity's Vehicle: ~~ERROR~~ NullPointerException: null World:: WorldServerOF@1052c9c Owner:: NULL Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.world.World.func_72939_s(World.java:1753) at net.minecraft.world.WorldServer.func_72939_s(WorldServer.java:614) -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: just a try All players: 1 total; [EntityPlayerMPl='just a try', x=697.21, y=68.50, z=723.10] Chunk stats: ServerChunkCache: 574 Drop: 253 Level seed: 715477142085467044 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: true Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (196,64,72), Chunk: (at 4,4,8 in 12,4; contains blocks 192,0,64 to 207,255,79), Region: (0,0; contains chunks 0,0 to 31,31, blocks 0,0,0 to 511,255,511) Level time: 119932 game time, 187 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x04ABD - Anvil Level weather: Rain time: 77438 (now: false), thunder time: 55389 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: survival (ID 0). Hardcore: false. Cheats: true Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71190_q(MinecraftServer.java:761) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.func_71217_p(MinecraftServer.java:665) at net.minecraft.server.integrated.IntegratedServer.func_71217_p(IntegratedServer.java:239) at net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer.run(MinecraftServer.java:523) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:745) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.12 Operating System: Windows 7 (x86) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.8.0_25, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 117023672 bytes (111 MB) / 523501568 bytes (499 MB) up to 523501568 bytes (499 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx512M -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 12, tallocated: 94 FML: MCP 9.40 Powered by Forge 14.21.1.2420 Optifine OptiFine_1.12_HD_U_C4 15 mods loaded, 15 mods active States: 'U' = Unloaded 'L' = Loaded 'C' = Constructed 'H' = Pre-initialized 'I' = Initialized 'J' = Post-initialized 'A' = Available 'D' = Disabled 'E' = Errored UCHIJAAAA minecraft{1.12} Minecraft (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA mcp{9.19} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) UCHIJAAAA FML{8.0.99.99} Mod Loader (forge-1.12-14.21.1.2420.jar) UCHIJAAAA forge{14.21.1.2420} Forge (forge-1.12-14.21.1.2420.jar) UCHIJAAAA thutcore{5.5.0} Core (thutcore-5.5.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA pceditmod{1.10.2-2.0.0} NBTEdit - Pokecube Edition (Pokecube Core-6.10.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA pokecube{6.10.0} Core (Pokecube Core-6.10.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA pokecube_ml{0.1.0} Model Loader (Pokecube Core-6.10.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA thut_wearables{3.0.4} Wearables (thut_wearables-3.0.4.jar) UCHIJAAAA pokecube_adventures{6.7.0} Revival (Pokecube Revival-6.7.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA pokecube_mobs{2.11.0} Mobs (Pokecube Mobs-2.11.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA pokecube_moves{@VERSION@} Movess (Pokecube Mobs-2.11.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA pokecube_origin{@VERSION@} Origin (Pokecube Mobs-2.11.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA pokecube_compat{1.0} Compat (Pokecube Revival-6.7.0.jar) UCHIJAAAA pokeplayer{@VERSION} Mystery Dungeon (Pokecube Revival-6.7.0.jar) Loaded coremods (and transformers): GL info: ~~ERROR~~ RuntimeException: No OpenGL context found in the current thread. Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Player Count: 1 / 8; [EntityPlayerMPl='just a try', x=697.21, y=68.50, z=723.10] Type: Integrated Server (map_client.txt) Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' OptiFine Version: OptiFine_1.12_HD_U_C4 Render Distance Chunks: 2 Mipmaps: 4 Anisotropic Filtering: 1 Antialiasing: 0 Multitexture: false Shaders: null OpenGlVersion: 4.2.0 - Build 10.18.10.3540 OpenGlRenderer: Intel® HD Graphics 4600 OpenGlVendor: Intel CpuCount: 4